


Bites

by SteampunkCow



Category: Homestuck, Virusstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blood, Drama, F/M, Gore, Survival, Violence, Zombies, automaton limbs, bad assery, cannibals, new theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

Dave's footsteps beat wearily on the heated pavement of the long span of empty asphalt that extended in front of him, as it had for days. The same dry dust blowing over the pitch with a dull whistle, presented him with an ever present dust cloud that hung in the air no matter which direction he looked, it was bleak. Just as everything else was these days, either bleak- or incredibly freaking apeshit.. He sighs, raising an accompanying dirty hand to brush his pale blonde hair out of his eyes- though the action was rather pointless being as his scarlet eyes were already shielded and obscured by his aviators, which had long since been clouded with the constant layering sand that stuck to every surface in existence as it seemed. Dave didn't even bother to give himself a once over at the thought, already knowing that he was in dire need of a shower after the long trek over the deserted highway. It felt like years since he had last seen a human, or at least, a human that wasn't completely deranged and attempting to have him over for a not so friendly brunch. Before the cucumber sandwiches, tsk; even bro had had more manners than that... Bro, it had been years since Dave had seen him last- he was positive that Bro was dead. And if he wasn't, he sure as hell had some explaining to do for leaving him and his sister, Dilan, alone for close to five years. And not just that, but he never sent any word or message, no sign- nothing. He had just vanished from their lives. And to make matters worse, the plague started spreading soon after the 1st year of him being gone. Dilan had decided that she had to go find him, and she had to go look out for a couple of her other friends, fully confident in Dave's skills. At least, that's what Dave liked to think. She hadn't really shown any emotion on the matter of leaving him, but that was probably because her cool facade was reinforced steel compared to Dave's measly bronze composure. Once the zombies had begun to over run the states, Dave had begun to panic- worrying about his sister of course, but he had to concentrate on his own survival. 

There wasn't a day that Dave didn't thank Bro for those rooftop strifes and harsh training; Dave couldn't count how many times he had escaped death or turning by not even a half centimeter because of the lighting fast reflexes that Bro had pounded into him and Dilan.

Dilan, Dave wondered if he' ever see her again, it had been 2 years since they had seen each other face to face, they had managed to hook up every once in a while before the virus really struck home- but after wards, nothing. They had lost all connections. Dave had lost all connections from his friends, up until when Rose had some how caught a electromagnetic wave left from the cell towers and satellites to catch Dave's pesterchum on his i-shades, their conversation had been brief, and rose no further evidence that the others were fine- but Dave held onto the hope that they were all fucking fantastic. All of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contact

A heavy sigh passes Dave's chapped lips as he once more scans his i-shades' screen, desperately hoping that maybe this time someone would be on, somehow.. maybe someone would be out there and he wouldn't be alone.  
No lights signaled an online presence.

Still alone it seems.  
Replicating his earlier sigh, Dave takes a half hearted moment to check his horizons for danger before tiredly sinking to the ground, his knees replacing where his feet had just been. Every time he checked, every time he found no signs of other life , it was just another stab at his clinging hope... it hurt, but he still clung. Once before he had found a sign, Rose, they had talked a couple months back... surely someone else would be able to...  
Hope is the key.  
Yeah, hope is the key.  
Dave repeats this to himself, almost like a mantra, several times; as he steals an otherwise quiet moment before once more continuing on his lone trek.  
A streetlight flashes beside him, a contrast from the previous norm of no electricity. Aloud he mumbles a disdainful question, not exactly expecting an answer of any form side from his own .  
"strange...wonder what caused that..."  
And soon after the answer was provided by subconscious and thus to absentminded spoken word "power flux, most likely."

(Meanwhile, in a place not so far away from our lone survivor, the tapping of keyboard keys echoes through a silent apartment as fingers scan the data wall out of habit. The callouses brushing the keys repeatedly, and almost lazily, not expecting any foreign results.  
A sudden sound like a metal bell tinkles out from the rusty speaker, causing the hacker to jump-unused to the sound... the foreign sound.  
Something new had just come within range on the grid.)

A small red light flashes in the corner of Dave'a peripheral vision on his i-shades, his breath catches in a surprised gasp, and immediately his heart stutters.  
Someone just came online.  
A chat flashes open, and two simple words send Dave spiraling into new hope.

TT: Hey Bro.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What to Say

Dave's breath stutters, catching in his chest. His mouth suddenly sandier than it was as the roof of it subsequently becomes dry as he halts mid-step in his pace. His head whirls as he struggles to imagine something appropriate to say to his sister after what seemed like a lifetime of being apart. His chest felt tight, he hadn't experienced feeling like this in so long.... he practically had grown used to not allowing himself to feel anything. Doing so just hurt too much.  
After he manages to somewhat regulate his breathing which had picked up tremulously since he read those words, Dave finally settles on the only reply that seems remotely accessible to his mind.

TG: hey sis, how're you holding up

Dave grinds his teeth as he waits for a reply, thoughts once more racing and growing incessantly more incoherent with every passing second. If she didn't respond, Dave thought he might just lose it. Already his hopes had been tethered to a new source: the possibility that Dilan was 'ok'.  
That she had survived too; that maybe he'd be able to see her again.  
Her reply comes slower than Dave would've liked, but in reality it was but one short moment after his own question.

TT: Fine as ever. How about you bro?

Dave feels a smile pass his lips and he sighs in relief. She was fine, though knowing her there was always the possibility that she- wait. No. He wouldn't even dare to think of such a thing. He rolls the thought fitfully around his brain despite which, and answers Dilan's question. At this point he was just happy to have idle talk, but that didn't seem very probable in the state of normality nowadays.

TG: i'm doing as good as someone can be doing here

TT: That's probably good to hear. Have you heard from the others?

TG: only rose and you

TG: what about you, have you heard from anyone else sis

Dave bites his lip, suddenly wishing that he hadn't asked that question, or if he even wanted to hear her answer at all. Realizing that he didn't really want to risk breaking his already mostly fragile hope.... But what if?  
'What if' echoes in his mind, what if she has heard from the others?  
His contemplation is disrupted by her hesitated response.

TT: Hell yeah, 'course. We all met up at Starbucks and had tea with fuckin' crumpets while the apocalypse raged in the sugar-bowl, much to our amusement.

TT: No, Dave, I lost all connections a while ago.

Dave sighs once more, having expected as much, but still disliking actually hearing it. None the less, it was certainly a little heartwarming to read his sister's orange toned sarcasm in a chat again.

TG: well shit

TT: You're telling me. Hey , least I know two of you are still reachable for the most part.

TG: so you really haven't heard from anyone else

TG: when was the last time then

Dave flinched again at his impulsive question. Regretting wanting to know so badly that it hurt.

TT: Dunno, a year ago at least. I've been holding up the fort in some damned building that took a trip to hell and back twice over to clear out.... When did you hear from Rose?

TG: couple months give or take

TT: Great. Lucky You.

Dave shakes his head, not giving a shit as to the fact that he had no audience to witness the action.

TG: no

TG: i haven't heard from john or jade

He raises a hand to wipe at his eye almost angrily. Rubbing fitfully beneath his i-shades. His eyes beginning to sting. 

Goddamnit he missed them all so much.

TT: but you have heard from someone. I bet Jade is fine, though, I'm not sure if I can say the same for John. Last time we met, he didn't exactly hold much on my standards of confidence.

 

Dave chokes on a nervous chuckle. Of course Dilan would get that impression from his prankster friend. John used to have the tendency to lack seriousness at all times before the virus struck.. Dave had no idea what happened to him since... the thought pulls another less upbeat chuckle from his throat.

TG: well your friends seem to be good fighters, so you shouldn't worry too much there

TT: yeah, m'not exactly worried about them. I know one of them will find a way of contacting me soon enough.

Dave starts, surprised.

TG: one of them, which one

TT:Hard to determine. But it's no use getting more hopeful. Not worth it when you're proven wrong anyways.

He coughs, startled. How could she say that? His unbelievably strong sister had always been the glass half full kind of person... Now she was suddenly dashing his confidence and her own? What the fuck.

TG: no dilan

TG: it's always good to have hope

TG: even if it is destroyed alot

TG: keeping hope is one of the best fucking things you can do in a time like this

TG: and plus ...that's like ke$ha losing her glitter

TG: aint ok goddamnit

TG: like, glass half full, right, dilan

TG: please

Dave was a bit panic stricken, but his shock and compensation seemed more directed to his own doubts rather than solely hers.

TT: Jesus shit Dave. Get your panties outta your crack and calm the fuck down.

TT: I said 'getting more hopeful'. I don't need more hope.

TT: Third refill of my glass, Dave, I'm already full and sloshin' round the spirits.

TG: right ok sorry

Well that was one way for Dave to find his lungs again. He releases a breathe he didn't realize he was holding and blinks, looking away from the chat for a moment as he glimpses the sun waving heat from over the horizon of the pavement.

Ok, so maybe things were all good like he hoped.


End file.
